


Cakes and Cookies

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Hannah Ships It, M/M, Sam has a daughter, alternative universe, dean can't bake, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean wants to celebrate the birthday of his niece.This is a big problem because she wants all types of cake.Without the help of Castiel, the brother of Dean's favourite Coffee Shop manager Hannah, Dean would be lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy Baking-AU.  
> Hope you like it all

Dean looked on the clock over the kitchen door.

The clockhand stood at nine o'clock.

He was nervous and it had all begun with one promise.

Hosting the birthday party of Sam's daughter, his beloved niece Lucy. Sam had asked him a few days ago. They had to change plans because of a bursted water pipe and Dean had immediately agreed.

The fact that birthday parties of seven year old girls included cakes and muffins had dawned on him, when he had a phonecall with his niece. Lucy was talking about Elsa-Muffins and Oreo-Cakes, about unicorn cakepops and sweet brownies.

Dean would never disappoint his little girl, as he called his niece, but...he was as good in baking as a cow in talking Chinese.

He had read receipts, watched videos and then decided to talk to Hannah, the boss of his regular coffeeshop.

Nice as she was, she promised to come around and help him.

This should have been half an hour ago.

 

When the bell rung, Dean flinched. He headed to the door.

“Thought you wouldn't come”, he said, while opening the door and froze immediately.

The edges of two heavy looking shopping bags ended right under a bright smile and a pair of blue eyes.

“Hey. You are Dean, right?”, the stranger said, handling one bag over to Dean, who was surprised and shocked, and a little embarrassed as well.

“Yeah, I am Dean. But... you are not Hannah?”

“No... not really”; the stranger laughed with an open smile.

“I am Castiel. Hannah is my younger sister.”

Sure. Dean made an imaginary facepalm. The resemblance was remarkable. Dark brown hair, blue eyes and a winning smile.

“She told me to come around, because she is ill. A sprained ankle.” Cas explained looking to Dean questioningly.

Then he wormed past Dean and entered the house.

“So, Han told me you need some help with cakes and cookies for the birthday of a young lady.” Cas turned around to find the door, that led into the kitchen.

“Straight ahead”, Dean answered.

When he had closed the door, Castiel had already entered the next room, whistling impressed.

“Nice kitchen”, he nodded and put his bag on the countertop.

“Thanks.”

Dean answered, still more then surprised by Castiel's appereance.

“Well. Hannah told me about some Frozen-Cupcakes and Brownies.”

“My niece also wants some unicorn cakepops. I... didn't even know what cakepops are.”

Dean stood all dressed up and nowhere to go in the middle of the room, watching Cas unpacking the groceries.

“I see you have a oven and a fridge. That's good. What about an eggbeater, mixer and bowls? And I also need scale and beaker.”

“Of course. I think...I have that.”

 

Dean entered the open kitchen and got on his knees to scor the cupboards. He heard Castiel behind him, washing his hands.

It needed Dean a few moments to find the equipment, but then presented it on the counter.

“That's okay?”

“Of course. For someone, who doesn't bake, you have a quite good endowed kitchen.”

Castiel wrapped an apron around his hips and smiled to Dean, who had got up.

“I cook sometimes”; Dean answered, a proud smile on his face. He was a good cook, for someone who had never learned it. Good in combining things, he had in his fridge.

Sam had always come over, when Dean had made lasagna or fried chicken. Now, Sam had moved to another city and was all happy with wife and kids.

He still come over with his girls, but not as often, as Dean wished for. The elder Winchester had to admit, that it got a little lonely without his brother around.

“Great to know. I am an awful cook. I even get my eggs burned.” Castiel had grabbed the box with eggs and started to open them.

“Wanna help, or wanna sit down and watch?”

Dean gave Cas an awkward smile and left the kitchenspace to sit down on the other side of the breakfastcounter.

“I watch, maybe I learn a bit.”

Dean rested his hands on the counter, watching attentivly how Castiel filled the bowl with egg after egg. The dark haired worked fast and he obviously didn't do this for the first time.

“Hannah told me, that there a nine kids and three grown ups?”;

Castiel asked, looking over to Dean and he just nodded as an answer.

“Good. So let's start with the muffins. They had to cool out before I can use a topping. The cream would melt away immediately on a hot muffin. While they cool out, I can do the other sweets”; Castiel explained.

He added milk and some oil to the eggs. Then he lifted the bowl and jammed it between his left arm and the side of his body. Immediately, he started to mix the ingredients with the eggbeater.

“Huh... I have a mixer, Castiel.” Dean pointed to the machine he had found in the cupboard.

“I know. But I love handiwork. You know... if you do it with you hands, you can feel if the dough is fluffy enough. When it get's harder to mix the things, the dough starts to get ready.”

Castiel sped up and Dean's gaze was glued on Castiel´s right arm. The dark haired wore just a simple shirt and one could see the movements of the muscles with every round the eggbeater was doing in the bowl.

Dean noted the tanned skin and a light scar.

“I burnt myself a few years ago”, Castiel said suddenly, causing Dean to turn bright red. Did he really stare that obiviously on that scar?

“Oh.. huh, I don't want to... hmm stare”, Dean stumbled, slapping his own face in his mind for being so silly and precarious. He found, he was acting like a flustered schoolboy.

“I don't mind, Dean. It is not mousy. I was so stupid to switch on the wrong hotplate. I had put my pan on the cool one and rested my arm on the hot one.” He started to laugh amused until little wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. “You see... me and cooking... not good.”

Castiel put the bowl back on the counter, now adding flour, baking soda, sugar and a hint of salt. He still had a smile on his face, that made Dean stare again.

 

Dean got up, excusing himself with the “I have to go to the bathroom”- face-saver and left the room.

When he had entered the small guestbathroom, he closed the door behind him, pulling his phone out of the pocket and dialing the number of Hannah.

It needed just a few seconds and the voice sounded out of the phone.

“You should have warned me...”, Dean whispered into the cell phone, pinching the bridge of his nose with the free hand.

“Warn you? Of my brother?”

Hannah laughed lustily.

“Jeez Dean. He is my brother and....oh my gosh.”

The laugh turned nearly hysterically and Dean was afraid that Hannah didn't get enough air.

“Hannah, that's not funny.”

“I didn't thought, it was that easy....”, she revealed herself.

“You did that on purpose? Pairing us up?”

Dean sat down on the closed toilet lid, breathing out loud.

“Well, Dean. How often have you been sitting in the coffeeshop, complaining about your lonely life, about the lack of good looking hunks.” She giggled again. “So, I solved two of your problems right now. Hot cake and hot cuss. You owe me something, Dean.”

She hung up, still giggling and Dean looked on the phone, more distracted than before.

Castiel seemed to be into other guys, otherwise Hannah's plans would have been illogical.

Did he knew about the plans of his sister? Maybe he wasn't interested? Or just polite and restrained? Jeez, he was hot. That smile could probably bake the muffins without an oven. But... it wasn't the plan to turn the baking session into a kind of blind date. Dean wasn't well-prepared, he was more or less caught flat-footed.

Dean decided to be more professional. It was not a date. Castiel was helping him, kind of working for him.

Dean opened the faucet and splashed some water into his face. Then he tried to turn the emotions and embarrasments far behind.

This resolution lasted at least five seconds.

 

The first thing, when Dean entered the room, was an obvious trained ass, wrapped in a tight dark blue jeans, passing over into two strong thighs. Cas had leaned forward, putting something into the drawer of his cooler.

“Aw, you're back, good.” He looked over his shoulder to Dean.

Was this smile stapled on his face?

“Can you try the dough of the muffins?”

Dean moved to the bowl. He dipped a spoon into the dough and tasted the creation.

The dough was smooth and sweet, but not too much.

“Is there some lemon in it?”; Dean asked and Cas, who suddently stand beside him, nodded.

“Good gustatory sense. It is just a hint. It fits wonderful to the blueberry topping later on”, he explained, starting to put the dough into the cake pan.

“Dean, could you take another bowl and put 4 cups of flour and 2 cups of sugar in it?”

Dean was thankful for the task. Concentrating on flour and sugar meant distraction.

“Sure thing.”

He turned around, grabbing a bowl and one of the cups. Then, he started with the sugar, filling it into the cup. Castiel was working behind him, humming a tune, while putting the cupcakes into the oven.

Dean now was filling the flour into the cups. White dust was swirling around, forming a layer on his dark shirt and his hands.

“Three sugar and how many flour?”, Dean asked.

“Two sugar, Dean.”

Castiels voice was right next to his left ear. Dean flinched, his hand wrapped in reflex around the bag of flour and a cloud of white dust was blown into the air.

Dean inhaled the dust and started to cough.

“Shit, shit... sorry”, he croaked, trying to wag the flour away. The whole counter, parts of the kitchenfloor and he himself were looking like covered in freshly fallen snow.

The bag with the farina was completely empty.

Dean's throat was tickling and he felt the need to sneeze.

Castiel was giggling behind him.

“Don't apologize... t'was my fault.”

Dean turned around and his mouth fall open. Castiel leaned at one of the cupboards. Sprinkles of flour traversing his dark strands of hair. He had white spots on his face and Dean had to admit, that he looked adorable.

He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, an amused smile on his face.

“Is it normal that you are so jumpy? Hannah actually told me you are more the laid-back guy.”

“Normally, yes... but...”, he snapped, his face turning red. He avoided Castiel's gaze and looked on the mess on the floor.

“But what?” Castiels voice had changed from confident into doubtful. “Does it bother you, that it's not Hannah who helps you here?”

“No, no, no....it's... “, Dean stroke nervously through his short hair, biting his upper lip as if it would help to find the right words.

“Well, I don't know, what Hannah told you about me... but she...might think”; he breathed in sharply, than spit out the words as fast as he could, “thatthiscouldbeakindofdate.”

Castiels eyes grew big and when he started to laugh, little clouds of flour dust appeared in the air around him.

“Did I get it right? Hannah wanted to set us up?” His laugh grew bigger until his nose crunched and his whole body was shaking by laughter.

“My little sister... well, huh... I am not that good at dating, but if we are getting finished one day or other... maybe we could go for a burger or so?”

Dean looked around, shaking his head with a grin.

“What about going for a burger right now? I think there is a bakery, where I can fetch some muffins on the way.”

 

 


End file.
